This invention relates to an optical disk apparatus and, more particularly, to an optical disk apparatus making use of a laser beam.
Because optical disk apparatus are capable of high density recording of a great quantity of data, these devices are attracting wide and eager attention and various types of optical disk apparatus are in practical use. Among these various optical disk apparatus, those based on the laser system are most popular. In the prior art laser system optical disk apparatus, a mechanism for converting the rotational motion of a motor into a translational motion is used to cause an optical head to trace data tracks of an optical disk for reading out data from the first to last tracks, progressively. Therefore, it is difficult to make random access to the data recorded on the optical disk tracks at a high speed by using the optical head. Also, it is difficult to ensure accurate tracking.